ISYARAT
by Hello My Deer
Summary: Saat isyaratku mampu kau terjemahkan—a HanHun drabble Lu Han x Sehun


Title : Isyarat

Pairing : HanHun

Cast : Lu Han, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drabble

Rate : T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat gemerisik hujan yang tak kunjung reda menginspirasi~ Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan selalu membasahi senja. Terhitung sudah satu minggu lamanya. Kanvas berwarna kelabu yang melambung di udara menjadi latar kelam yang sedikit mencekam. Angin berbaur dengan air hujan menguar aroma tanah yang menyengat indera penciuman. Namun ia menyukainya. Garis lemon itu selalu terangkat ke atas—menyunggingkan sebuah ekspresi bahagia namun sulit dideskripsikan. Entah karena apa.

"_Yeppeuda_..." sebuah pujian ringan membuat iris kecoklatan itu bergerak perlahan. Rambut karamel yang tertiup udara dingin itu bergoyang dengan lembut. Ia kembali tersenyum—menyambut kehadiran seseorang yang membuat suhu udara perlahan meningkat.

Pria berkulit pucat itu duduk di sebelahnya—mengagumi goresan tangan ajaib yang seolah menyihirnya—membawanya dalam imajinasi semu. Mata _hazel_nya terpaku cukup lama. Kadang dahinya berkerut bingung. Kadang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun tak ada sedikitpun tebakan jitu yang mampu ia lontarkan.

"Aku selalu tak mengerti dengan lukisanmu." Matanya menatap lurus kanvas yang dipenuhi dengan goresan cat air. Pria cantik berambut karamel itu memiringkan kepalanya—bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau membuat lukisan menyedihkan saat kau senang, dan sebaliknya. Apa itu yang kau sebut mengespresikan isi hatimu?" matanya kini seperti menghakimi pria cantik itu yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum—bisu. Ya, dia bisu. Tak terdengar sahutan apapun yang menyapa indera pendengaran, hanya sebuah gerakan tangan dan pesan yang ia sampaikan melalui tatapan matanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengerti, _Hyung_." Sehun—pemilik mata _hazel_ itu—kembali menatap lukisan di depannya. Airmata yang tergores pada kanvas itu terlihat begitu nyata. Membuat Sehun bertanya—apakah Lu Han—pria yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu—tengah berbahagia atau justru sebaliknya. Sentuhan telapak tangan dingin di lengannya membuatnya kini menoleh. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan itu tanpa terlewat. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di dalam benaknya.

'_Apa hujan selalu menjadi isyarat duka? Apa air mata selalu menjadi isyarat luka?'_

Sehun menatap manik mata itu intens. Dan bibir itu kembali tersenyum.

"_Geundae wae_? Bahkan ekspresi wanita ini tak terlihat senang." Jemari Sehun meraba lukisannya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau sedang terluka?" Sehun menatapnya sendu. Namun sebuah tepukan di punggung serta gelengan pelan membuatnya menghela nafas.

"_Keurae_. Kapan aku melihatmu bersedih? Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Sehun kini memandangi rerumputan basah di luar sana. Genangan air hujan membuatnya sedikit tenggelam. Tepukan pada lengan kembali ia rasakan.

'_Kau tak akan pernah melihatnya.'_

"_Ne_, dan aku tak ingin melihatnya." Sehun tersenyum simpul. Matanya kini mengikuti gerakan kuas yang menyapu kanvas. Cat air berwarna abu-abu itu kembali Lu Han poleskan disana. Dan gerakannnya berhenti. Ia menoleh—meraih tangan Sehun yang semula tenggelam di dalam saku mantel miliknya. Pria itu terkesiap. Ia memperhatikan gerakan tangannya sendiri yang dituntun Luhan dan berakhir mendarat pada palet di tangan kirinya. Dan ia hendak mengeluarkan suara protes saat Lu Han menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada cat air berwarna abu-abu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" Sehun menatapnya heran. Tangan Lu Han yang menggenggam tangannya kini menggoreskan telunjuk Sehun pada kanvas hingga meninggalkan jejak abu-abu memanjang yang berakhir samar diatas lukisan miliknya.

'_Nae maeum~' _Lu Han memegang dadanya dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap Sehun.

'_Hatiku seperti lukisan ini. Jika tergores sedikit saja, maka keindahannya akan memudar.' _ia mengulum senyum. Menatap kosong lukisannya dengan tatapan mendalam.

"_Arasseo_.."

'_Arachi?'_

"_Ne! Kkokchonghajima. _Aku tak akan membuat goresan disini." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya—meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Lu Han. Seketika tangan besar itu mengusek kepalanya perlahan. Ia tertawa namun tak ada suara yang lolos dari tenggorokannya—tersaingi oleh air hujan.

'_Yaksok?' _Lu Han mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Sehun menatapnya sejenak kemudian menyambarnya dengan semangat.

"Yaksok!" ujarnya diikuti kekehan pelan. Matanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Eoh! Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Benda kenyal yang terasa dingin mendarat di pipinya. Sehun menoleh sambil memeganginya.

"Kau curang! Kenapa tidak—"

Kecupan singkat di bibir membuatnya terdiam. Dilihatnya Lu Han kembali tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Sehun lalu mengecupnya cukup lama. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Saat Lu Han menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya—memberi isyarat.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waaa! My heart's aching when I saw Lu Han's crying tonight at MMA ****ㅠㅠ****.****ㅠㅠ ****I wanna give him a warm hug****ㅠㅠ****.****ㅠㅠ**

**Why I wrote this kind of story? Gara2 hujan selalu bikin galau. Dan galau pasti gara2 Lu Han LOL**

**So, gimme your review to change my feeling, will you? X))**


End file.
